Power Rangers Animal Source!
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: A bad guy trying to take over the world? Check! Brand new rangers? Yup... Morphers? Okay. Homework? Er... Almost. Some romance? You bet! That's right a group of new rangers try to stop the evil doer Roardon! Think they can do it? Read and find out!Pure OC


Yes! A new story! Problem?

I don't own Power Rangers or Elliot.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

"Okay students; do _not_ mix these two chemicals. It'll make a highly explosive substance." A man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes said to his science class. "Understand?"

"Yes Dr. Taylor." The class replied. One of a pair of girls at the back of the class, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention.

"Macey, Dr. Taylor said to _not_ mix those two chemicals!" The one who was taller and actually listened hissed. She had soft brown eyes and long brown hair with her bangs dyed blue. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a brown vest.

Macey, the girl standing next to her, had dark brown eyes and long brown hair with pink highlights. She was wearing a knee-length yellow skirt with blue flowers, a white long sleeved T-shirt, a thin yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a pair of sunglasses were sitting on her head. She waved her off. "Stop worrying so much Kate. I'm only going to out a _tiny _bit in!" She said, holding a test tube with blue liquid over another test tube with green liquid.

Kate face palmed. "This is going to end _very_ badly." She muttered.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

The class all turned to the back of the room and stifled a laugh. Kate, whose face was black with soot, glared at Macey. "I _told_ you not to mix those two chemicals!" She hissed.

Macey, whose face was also black, smirked. "Yeah, but it made a cool boom sound!" She remarked.

Dr. Taylor sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kate Rose and Macey Andrews, stay back after class is over." Both girls groaned but reluctantly agreed.

Kate glared at Macey. "This is all _your_ fault…" She muttered.

Macey shrugged. "You're the one that let me mix them." She replied with a grin.

"But- I- You- Gah!" Kate stuttered trying to make a decent comeback.

The bell rang and most of the class filed out of the room leaving Dr. Taylor, Kate, Macey, and Dr. Taylor's son Alex. Alex had the same shaggy dirty blonde hair like his dad but had green eyes. He wore a pair of tan colored pants and a long sleeved red shirt. Dr. Taylor took two pieces of paper and handed both to the two girls. He looked over his shoulder at Alex. "Alex, would you get the test that I keep in the second drawer of my desk please?" He asked.

Alex rolled his eyes and did as he was asked. He took the papers out of the desk and skimmed through the questions. His eyes widened. "But dad, this test is-"

"This test may be a bit old fashioned but they work just fine." Dr. Taylor said, taking the papers from his son's hands and cutting him off. "Now we just have to wait for those two other boys…" He muttered as two boys walked in. "And here they are."

"Sorry we're late Doc!" The blonde one with blue eyes said waving a little. He wore knee-length brown pants, a green T-shirt and a black vest.

The boy standing next to him just frowned. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a pair of blue jeans one, a black T-shirt, and a leather jacket. "Locker trouble." He said simply. The two boys walked over to their desks and sat down.

"No talking-" He began but was cut short by Macey raising her hand. "Yes?"

"Can we go wash our faces?" Macey asked, motioning to herself and Kate, whose faces were still black with soot from the explosion.

"Yes, yes of course." He replied, waving the two off. After the two girls left the room he handed a paper and test to the brunette and the blonde. "When you're done please put this on my desk." He said, walking back over to his desk. The blonde scribbled "_Mark Johnson_" at the top of his paper and the brunette wrote down "_Elliot Jonathon O'Donnell_" on his paper.

_What's up with these questions?_ Mark thought to himself. The first question read: "What would you do if you were surrounded and/or attacked by monsters?" _Why would it ask me that?_ The blonde thought to himself. He quickly scribbled down: _Fight my way out_.

Elliot looked down at his own paper with a raised eyebrow. _Do you work well on a team?_ He thought for a second and wrote: _No,_ _probably not._

Kate's arms were crossed as she and Macey walked back into the classroom. "Why did you have to take so long putting on make up?"

"Because I wanted to…" Macey flicked her hair over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And can." She replied with a good humored grin. Kate rolled her eyes and both girls sat at their desk and started to answer questions.

Alex walked over to his dad's desk. "Why are you giving them _that_ test, they're not even trained!" He hissed with seriousness in his tone.

Dr. Taylor looked up from his laptop's screen at his son and motioned him toward the screen. "O'Donnell is a mixed martial artist and a kick boxer." He pointed to Elliot's grades. "He has the highest grades in his PE class." He pointed to Mark's grades and information. "Mark is a red belt in karate and is going onto his black belt next month." He pointed to Macey's name. "Macey is the leader of the gymnastics team that was ranked first in the state last year."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "…And what about Kate?"

Dr. Taylor shook his head. "Her records seemed to have been taken down, deleted, or are off limits to me." He said, slightly irritated.

"She's one of the forwards on the soccer team." Alex said, after thinking for a minute. Another question popped into his head. "Why do they need to take this test anyways?"

"Roardon." Dr. Taylor said looking back up. "Roardon the Conqueror, conqueror of worlds, and I'm pretty sure he's about to be released."

"Released? Who's going to be released?" Mark asked setting his test and paper down onto the desk.

Dr. Taylor's head shot up and he shook his head. "Um, no, it's nothing." Elliot turned his paper in with a raised eyebrow. Dr. Taylor waved both boys back to their seats and skimmed through their answers.

Macey stood up and gave Dr. Taylor her paper. "Here you go Dr. T!" She said, happy to have finished.

"Ah, thank you Macey." He replied, taking her paper and looking at it.

"No prob." She replied. Kate, who was on her last question, seemed to be having trouble. _Which would you save, the world or your friends?_ She frowned at the question. _What kind of a question is this?_ She thought to herself and scribbled down "_Friends_" and turned her paper in.

Dr. Taylor looked down at her answer in surprise. Most people choose to save the world over their friends because they thought friends were replaceable… Never the less… "Kate, you may leave. Macey, Alex, Mark, and O'Donnell, please stay here."

Kate frowned in confusion. "Can't I stay until they're done-"

"I'm sorry Kate, but you have to leave._ Now_." Dr. Taylor said, cutting her off with his parent voice.

Kate flinched and nodded, disappointed. "Y-Yes sir." She muttered, with her bangs covering her eyes as she left the room.

Macey's mouth dropped open in surprise as her best friend left the room. "What did you do that for?" She asked, whirling around to glare at Dr. Taylor. "Why couldn't she stay!"

Dr. Taylor raised a hand for silence. "The reason I sent Kate out was because, that test I gave you was no ordinary test." He said, leaning his head onto the back of his hands. "It was to determinate, if you were good enough."

"Good enough for what…?" Elliot asked.

Dr. Taylor smiled. "To be a Power Ranger."

* * *

Ta da!

Reveiw!


End file.
